Films containing an organic material having an electron transporting property and a hole transporting property provide an expectation of application to a film device such as an organic solar battery and the like, and variously investigated.
As such films, films are studied composed of a polymer compound having in its main chain a molecule structure having an electron transporting property or a hole transporting property, and examples thereof include polymer films made of polyphenylene vinylene derivatives, polyfluorene derivatives, polyphenylene derivatives, polythiophene derivatives and the like.